


Les Macarons

by mellowrama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bossy Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Draco shares his food, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts First Year, Humor, Oneshot, POV Draco Malfoy, Snarky Draco Malfoy, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowrama/pseuds/mellowrama
Summary: Draco malfoy is alone and on his first train ride to Hogwarts. He is looking for someone to share his macarons with but no one seems worthy of his precious confection, that is, until a bossy little girl (a riot, he’ll tell you!) comes banging into his compartment.*DRAMIONE FIRST MEETING*
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 149





	Les Macarons

★☆

_________________

Now Draco was never a quiet boy. Despite what people thought, he was actually quite a curious person.

Of course, his mother tried to answer all the questions he spewed, but there was only so much a person could take.

"Mother, do you think the Slytherin dorms have built-in alarm clocks? I'd hate to think that I might be late on the first day. That would be just unacceptable!" the eleven year old exclaimed as he ate breakfast. His mother didn't pay him any mind, though he did not notice this as he had formulated more questions.

These questions, he stored for later when there was someone who would actually give him the time of day. It was always like this, but Draco was used to it. He could always find an answer in his books.

His father stepped inside the dining room, dressed impeccably in black silk robes with his cane in hand. Draco thought he looked a bit sweaty.

"Have you finished breakfast Draco? We only have 30 minutes left to get to Kings Cross Station." His father questioned sternly, sitting himself at the head of the table.

Ah yes, today was the day. The day he would be going to Hogwarts. He was supposed to go to Durmstrang, but his mother thought he'd be too far away. It wasn't a loss anyway, for he would not be caught dead in fur. How could he wear a dead animal's carcass? It wasn't even fashionable!

He finished up, proceeding to go back to his quarters to change for the journey. He, too, dressed similarly to his father, the only difference being that his robes were made of cotton rather than silk. He wouldn't want to sweat, a flushed color wouldn't do well on his complexion that's for sure.

He was, of course, going to be in Slytherin, therefore he wasn't the slightest bit worried that he'd be caught in the horrid color that was red.

* * *

  
As Draco was boarding the train, he thought back to that girl he ran into earlier.

She had riotous curls that were in need of a good combing through, buckteeth, and a wide set of brown eyes. She was also wearing an unflattering blouse of some sort, the likes of which he'd never seen.

Oh Merlin, she must have been a mudblood.

After he had righted himself, and his mouth already forming an apology, his father had forcefully pulled him away, saying that he mustn't apologize, as was only right for a Malfoy.

The train was now moving, and here he was wandering through the train looking for a compartment. He didn't want to join the other kids he knew. Crabbe and Goyle were _too_ dumb, Blaise was _too_ quiet, and Pansy was _too_ loud.

This was ridiculous! A Malfoy, looking for company. If anything, _they_ should be coming to him. He had even brought pastries to share! Surely someone here must be in want of some food. It wasn't as if just anyone had any macarons. And straight from Paris! Le macarons will all be his then. He shook his head sadly, ugh, these people were missing out.

He was nearing the end of the train when he finally found an empty compartment. He set his carry-on bag down on the seat before taking out _Hogwarts, A History_.

A few hours had passed before someone walked in.

He had fallen asleep, when the sudden sound of the door sliding open had caused him to jump up and throw the book at the intruder.

No one can say that Draco Malfoy wasn't cautious and self-serving. It was _innate_. A _true_ Slytherin.

"Ow! Must you really throw a book at me? Wait- I know you! You're the boy who crashed into me earlier!"

Draco had now gotten up but was still a little dazed from his sleep so when he heard the high-pitched voice, he clamped his hands around his ears like a lunatic.

He finally looked up and saw the girl from earlier. Embarrassed, he scrambled to a stand before picking up his book.

"I think you have the wrong idea there, as it was obvious that it was _you_ who crashed into me." He drawled, frowning.

She scoffed and crossed her arms. "Well _I_ think it's obvious that we both weren't looking, so don't put the blame solely on me." She said bossily, sticking her nose up in the air.

Hmph, he crossed his arms too. " _I_ really don't care, alright?" He responded in a mocking tone.

She looked at him suspiciously, no doubt thinking he looked stupid. He was not stupid. He raised an eyebrow.

It was minute before she spoke, filling the silent awkwardness, partly.

"Is that _Hogwarts, A History_?" She asked, pointing to the book in his hand.

"Of course. What else would it be?" He replied, why was she still here?

"Say, have you read Chapter 39? The one on the astronomy tower? Do you really think that there's a hidden room there?" She questions excitedly, plopping down on the seat beside him. Looking at him like they were friends. Oh, what an odd girl this is!

He looks at her surprised, before sitting back down again slowly.

How peculiar, Draco thought, as he answers her question. "It could be possible."

"Well _I_ think so too. Ooh, maybe we can explore the tower when we get there!"

There! She did it again! _What_ is with her? "Maybe," he allowed.

They talked a bit more after that. It was nice having someone to discuss things with, even if she was a bossy, well- _I’m_ -better little mudblood. He didn't get that much in the manor after all.

After an hour, they were quite relaxed with each other already, which was alarming him. She was a _mudblood_.

"Oh, how very rude of me, I haven't introduced myself! _I'm_ Hermione Granger, and you are?"

Now Draco was surprised, didn't she know him? Everyone knew him! He was a Malfoy! A handsome one at that, if he did say so himself. But then he remembered what she was.

"I'm _Malfoy_ , Draco Malfoy."

She nodded. "Let's be friends?" Hermione asked sticking out her pinky finger, looking shy and vulnerable, not at all like the brash harpy she was earlier.

Draco looked at the finger, before glancing up into her eyes, which were so full of hope.

His father would kill him, but could he live knowing he turned her down? An actual real person who liked him not because of his status?

Oh sod it, Draco thought, he could make his own choices. He _was_ a Malfoy after all. Draco smiled and linked his finger with her own.

"Care for a macaron?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one shot! It’s been in my drafts for a looong time so I’m relieved to have gotten it out already. Thank you for reading :))
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudos if you wish! And share! Once again, thank youu.


End file.
